


Just a Kiss

by nazyalenskyism



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, actually they dont have to, but you know, kiss for cover, they do it anyways, they have to kiss to maintain cover, zoyalai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyalenskyism/pseuds/nazyalenskyism
Summary: It was just for cover, right?
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov & Zoya Nazyalensky, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from friends where Nikolai and Zoya kiss to maintain cover, and deal with it in the typical Zoyalai fashion. I hope you enjoy it, and feedback is super appreciated as always! My tumblr is myruthlesszoya.tumblr.com if you ever want to send in a prompt or message or anything <3

“Shhh,” Zoya hissed, feeling a wave of adrenaline wash over her. She slid back against the wall, reaching out her arm and pushing her partner back as well. She ignored his quiet ‘oomf’ and peered around the corner, this hall was clear. Turning back, she nodded at him and slipped out of the alcove. Nikolai ambled up behind her, taking his time and acting as if there wasn’t a worry in the world, which was disconcerting given that they were on a covert mission.

“Nazyalensky, it’s the third door on the left, it’s hidden behind the tapestry.” 

“Okay, I’ll let you know when we’ve secured it,” she replied to Tamar, whom she knew was watching them from the security feed David had hijacked for them. 

She turned to her partner to see if he’d caught the message, but instead, he was winking to a security camera mouthing, ‘hello ladies,” to Nadia who was undoubtedly watching alongside her wife. 

“Lantsov, let’s move,” she whispered, and they pushed aside the indicated Tapestry. Nikolai followed, and she found that they were in a small office, with a few shelves full of books, an ornate desk and a sleek computer. Nikolai straightened his bow tie before quickly taking off his tuxedo jacket and sliding behind the desk, slipping on his favourite black leather gloves as he began firing at the keyboard. She stood by the tapestry keeping an ear on the hall, nothing good would come out of them getting caught here tonight. They just had to secure the files from this office, dance a quick dance or two to maintain appearances and then they could finally leave. Zoya was ready to test out the enormous marble tub in her room, she had been too exhausted after their previous missions this week, but tonight was her last night in the swanky hotel and she was not going to let it go to waste, especially when she wasn’t the one who had to foot the bill. She let her eyes scan the room in greater detail as she waited for Nikolai to finish up, spotting a near-full glass of champagne that he took a small sip out of every so often. She frowned, she didn’t seem to recall him carrying that in the hall. Maybe she was too wound up, in which case, that petal-filled bath would be the perfect antidote. 

“And, done!” Nikolai called, slipping his USB into his waistcoat and shucking off his gloves. “in record time too, are you proud of me, Nazyalensky?” She glared. He laughed. “Ah, as unimpressed as ever. Not to worry dear, I’ll win you over one of these days.” 

“Keep dreaming, Lantsov.”

“Oh I will. You are far sweeter in my dreams. But I think it would be equally fun to win you over in real life as well.” He scooped up his champagne flute in one hand, throwing his jacket over his shoulder with the other. He looked every inch the disdainful, rich playboy most people thought he was. Only a select few were aware of how much of an endearing idiot he actually was, though she’d never tell him that. 

“Good luck with that,” she snapped, grabbing the glass from his hand and taking a swig. “Saints, I can’t wait to open a bottle and drink it on my own tonight. An evening of rest, relaxation, and no Nikolai. It sounds like heaven already.” He shot her a lazy grin in response, taking the flute back and sauntering towards the exit.

They were back in the hall, surrounded by oil paintings in gilded frames, velvet carpets and curtains. Zoya tapped her earpiece as she walked, “We’ve got it,” she said quietly. There was no response. “Tamar, do you copy?” 

“Sorry,” Nadia responded, “the security feed got cut, we’re trying to access it again, but until then, we won’t have eyes on the guards.” Zoya and Nikolai glanced at each other. Fantastic. Of course their mission couldn’t have gone smoothly. 

“It’s fine,” Nikolai said, “we just have to get back to the ballroom.” She nodded at him, and they continued down the long hall, pausing when they were nearly at the ballroom. 

“What is it?” she whispered, running into him as he stuck his arm out so quickly that she ran into it.

“I hear someone coming,” he said quietly. They both froze, looking around for possible exits, but to no avail. There was only one way back to the ballroom, and it was the passage to their left that they heard guards coming down. It was too late to track backwards, and Zoya was out of ideas. If they were caught… no she didn’t want to even think of that possibility. 

“What do we do?” she asked, hating herself for letting fear creep into her voice. “We can’t afford to get caught.”

Nikolai moved swiftly, setting down the glass on a sideboard, a crease appearing between his brows as he turned to face her. “Please don’t kill me for this.”

“What why wou—” she was cut off by a gasp that escaped her. He had a hand on her waist and was pulling her towards him, the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. She froze for a second, shocked, _‘this was his plan?’_ But before she could stop herself, her hand was winding up to the back of his neck, pulling him against her. He tasted like champagne, light, sweet, bubbly and a very, very bad idea. Despite all of that, the only thought rushing through her mind was, _‘why didn’t I do this sooner?’_ He pulled her even closer to himself as they fell back against the closet wall, Zoya wrapping her other arm around to the back of his neck as his found its way to her waist. 

“You can’t be here,” a voice boomed and Zoya nearly launched herself out of Nikolai’s embrace as they broke apart. She had forgotten about the situation at hand for a second and could do nothing more than gape at the guards. 

“We’re so sorry,” Nikolai began smoothly sliding into the act of a charming, tipsy prince. Picking up the champagne glass between his fingers he continued, “we were looking for the powder room, but we got a little lost.” Zoya watched the guards’ impassive faces, were they buying their act? A roguish grin appeared on Nikolai’s face as he pulled her close, “we got engaged last night and got a little carried away.” She looked up at him, what the hell was he doing? 

“Oh yes,” she interjected before he could continue, “he actually dropped the ring in the park fountain when he proposed, so we’re waiting to get it back from the cleaners. She wrinkled her nose, “ I know it’s a bit early to be thinking about it, but we were positively charmed by the venue and got a little excited on our way back, right _Nik_?” She had to suppress a grin when she saw Nikolai flinch near imperceptibly, no one but her would’ve noticed it, just like no one but her knew how much he hated that nickname.

“Right, _babe,_ ” Nikolai returned, winking at her before addressing the guards, “could you please point us towards the ballroom?” Zoya pursed her lips, she loathed that word and he knew it. The guards waved them off, looking mildly amused and as they walked back to the party where Genya and David would be waiting, Nikolai bent down his lips brushing her ear, “Nik, really darling?” 

“ _Babe?_ You know I hate that word” 

“What, do you like Zo better?”

“Nikolai—” 

“Zoya, Nikolai, is everything okay? What happened?” Tamar’s voice sounded from their comms. Zoya blanched, at least they hadn’t seen _that_. 

“Nothing happened, everything is fine, we’ll see you in twenty minutes,” she bit out, not waiting for a reply. She drew in a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and drained the last of Nikolai’s champagne as he gave her an amused look. 

“Am I that bad at it, Nazyalensky?” Nikolai said as he cocked an eyebrow.

“No— Yes. Shut up. We’re not talking about this now, or ever.”

“Whatever you say Zoya, but for the record—”

“No!” She groaned, “not even a bottle of champagne is going to get me drunk enough to forget that this happened.”

“Why would you want to forget it?” He held up his hands, widening his eyes to a look of innocence when she whirled on him, “are you sure you don’t want to share that champagne with someone else tonight?” he said cheekily. 

“Shut up and get inside before I kill you,” she hissed, jabbing her thumb towards the entrance. 

Nikolai raised his hands in surrender, backing into the ballroom, “whatever you say, Nazyalensky.” 

She let out a breath as he vanished towards David, damn him. She couldn’t think when he looked at her like that, like he was reading her mind about their moment in the hall. She thought of her hands in his hair and her mouth on hers and the next thing she knew, she had shared her last night of luxury, and her last bottle of champagne with a cocky, blond idiot with a suit jacket slung over his shoulder when he’d knocked on her door with his own bottle in hand.


End file.
